A pinball game has a playfield board and a number of pinballs which are propelled usually one after another onto the board. Located on the board are various kinds of ball objectives and targets which when struck register a score. One of the objectives or targets may be a channel or passageway for the ball. A switch is operated when the ball rolls through said passageway to register a score. The actuator for such switch includes a portion that protrudes through the playfield board and is contacted by the ball causing the switch located beneath the board to close. Such a switch commonly has a pair of leaf springs, one of which is arranged to move toward and away from the other. In the past, the actuator was a piece of wire bent to form a ball engaging portion which protruded through the playfield board and a second portion which engaged or was attached to one of the leaf-spring members.
Such actuators had a tendency to become deformed during use and would eventually have to be replaced.